


Имманентность

by Lemuria09



Category: Transformers (Dreamwave Generation One)
Genre: M/M, Romance, Sticky Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 15:08:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemuria09/pseuds/Lemuria09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Винг участвует в проведении одной из древних кибертронских церемоний. Впечатлённый Дрифт теряет самообладание.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Immanence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/517631) by [hellkitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellkitty/pseuds/hellkitty). 



> Имманентность (лат. immanens, «пребывающий внутри») — философская категория, обозначающая неотъемлемость, внутреннюю связь в противоположность внешней. (с) Википедия
> 
> Предупреждения: хуманизированная интерфейс-система (порт/коннектор).
> 
> Ранее выкладывалось на дайри.ру. Разрешение на перевод получено.

\- Ты выглядишь глупо, - Дрифт нахмурился, сложив руки на груди и подпирая стену в углу, пока стайка мехов суетилась вокруг Винга. Точнее, вокруг того, что когда-то было Вингом, а теперь было обвешано лентами, усеяно брызгами краски и сверкало золотыми чехлами c драгоценными камнями, украшавшими его раскинутые крылья. Один из мехов знаком велел Вингу наклониться, собираясь надеть ему на голову аналогично декорированную корону из золотой проволоки.

\- Да, наверное, - рассмеялся Винг. – Но таков ритуал. К тому же, - он сменил позу, и украшения, свисавшие с крыльевых чехлов, отозвались переливчатым звоном, - это весело.

Один из мехов, вертевшихся вокруг Винга, бросил в сторону Дрифта короткий взгляд. О да, он знал этот взгляд, помнил подобные высокомерные усмешки, которые получал в свой адрес в тех редких случаях, когда отваживался подняться из трущоб на верхние уровни. Он презрительно усмехнулся в ответ.

\- Ну, парень, - громыхнул Экс из дверного проёма, откуда он наблюдал за процессом, - ты ещё на сцене его не видел! – большой мех ухмыльнулся, игнорируя мрачный взгляд Дрифта. – Винг, у нас почти всё готово.

Винг кивнул, и в воздухе вновь рассыпался звенящий каскад звуков.

\- Ты проводишь Дрифта?

Отлично. Значит, его просто спихнут кому-то на руки на время этого идиотского спектакля, как какую-то обузу. Чудесно. Он собирался воспользоваться всей этой суетой и попытаться выбраться из города, но если Экс будет ходить за ним по пятам…?

\- Он мне не нужен, - выпалил Дрифт, но в тот же момент Экс шагнул ближе, хлопнув ладонью ему по плечу:

\- С радостью.

Кучка мехов отступила от Винга, освобождая пространство, чтобы полюбоваться на плоды своих трудов. Каждый дюйм брони Винга был чем-то украшен: либо покрыт витиеватыми узорами золотой и серебряной краски, либо облеплен плоскими драгоценными камнями, либо обмотан проволокой. Он был бы почти неузнаваем, если бы не эта яркая улыбка и не золотое сияние, которым лучилась его оптика, когда он выступил из круга мехов и шагнул к Дрифту.

\- Надеюсь, тебе понравится. Это один из древнейших ритуалов Кибертрона, часть нашей истории, - сказал он, сделав акцент на слове «нашей».

Дрифт отвёл взгляд.

\- У меня ведь всё равно нет выбора, так?

\- Ну, парень, - хохотнул Экс, - жизнь становится куда проще, когда перестаёшь её усложнять.

***

\- Винг так радовался, что ты придёшь сюда, Дрифт, - Экс перегнулся через его плечо, выловил у проходившего мимо разносчика пару стаканчиков, наполненных чем-то зелёным, и сунул один из них ему в руку.

\- Куда бы я делся, - ответил Дрифт, сверля свой стакан угрюмым взглядом.

Экс рассмеялся, будто это было шуткой.

\- Не говори ему, что я сказал тебе об этом, но он хочет, чтобы ты остался хотя бы чуть-чуть впечатлён.

Впечатлён? Ну да. Всё это богатство и роскошь – и ради чего? Ради одного дня в году. Ради одного большого показного мероприятия.

Экс заметил его блуждающий взгляд и, должно быть, горечь, которой он неосмотрительно позволил отразиться у себя на лице.

\- …Впечатлён им самим, Дрифт.

\- Кто, я? – вялое недоверие. Они говорили об одном и том же Винге? Том самом, который ежедневно пинал Дрифта ради развлечения, как мешок старых шестерёнок?

Экс одарил его странной, кривоватой улыбкой, и поднял свой стакан в тосте.

\- Он хочет, чтобы ты счёл его красивым, Дрифт.

Горечь Дрифта рассыпалась в пыль, и долгое мгновение он просто стоял, сжимая в руке свой стакан. Его Искру вдруг кольнуло острой болью. Винг и так был красив. Это даже не подлежало обсуждению. Дрифт мог быть ожесточён и груб, но он определённо не был слеп.

Через какое-то мгновение он отвернулся, чувствуя на себе внимательный взгляд Экса, и сделал глоток зелёной жидкости. Она была терпкой и острой на вкус, и скользнула по его топливопроводу, как ртуть. Когда он поднял взгляд, его встретила терпеливая, кривоватая улыбка Экса и похлопывание по плечу, и он сбросил бы с себя чужую ладонь, если бы в этот момент не заиграла музыка.

\- Допивай, - сказал Экс, прикончив собственный напиток одним выверенным глотком, и потянулся за стаканом Дрифта. Дрифт уже чувствовал мягкое тепло, обволакивающее его грудной отсек, будто сама его Искра начала разогреваться. Окружающие делали то же самое, возвращая стаканы на подносы разносчиков,  проворно пробиравшихся сквозь толпу.

\- Ты знаешь суть этой истории? – Экс подался к нему, и золотой гребень на его шлеме заиграл бликами, когда на сцене показались первые знамёна процессии, развевающиеся и сверкающие.

Моргнув несколько раз, Дрифт покачал головой. Что бы ни было в составе той зелёной жидкости, оно было… крепким. Он совершенно не соображал, что там говорил Экс, но переспрашивать ему сейчас совсем не хотелось. Ему хотелось лишь того, чтобы голова перестала кружиться.

\- Это история нашего создания, нашего отделения от Праймаса, - ладонь Экса снова по-дружески опустилась ему на плечо.

\- Длань Направляющая, - сумел выдавить Дрифт, справившись с головокружением. Он видел, как на помост поднимаются пятеро мехов, закутанных в мантии из блестящей ткани. Он знал эту легенду. По крайней мере, частично, отрывками, которые шептали отчаявшиеся солдаты в надежде, что вера их спасёт.

\- Наша версия событий несколько отличается от того, что мог слышать ты, - заулыбался Экс, сжимая ладонью его наплечник. Он указал на Даи Атласа, выступавшего в роли Праймаса; его переливающаяся броня искрилась серебром и золотом. Дрифт пожал плечами; головокружение началось снова, и ему казалось, что всё вокруг завертелось, сливаясь в размытые пятна звуков и цветов, и голос Экса рядом с ним звучал с успокаивающей монотонностью.

Пока вперёд не выступил Винг, сбрасывая свою мантию.

И он больше не выглядел глупо. Он выглядел…

…блистательно. Дрифт где-то слышал это слово, давным-давно, быть может, в одной из речей Мегатрона, но никогда не видел живого воплощения этого слова, до сегодняшнего дня. Казалось, Винг притягивал всё внимание к себе, белоснежный и такой ослепительный, что на него было больно смотреть, и тем не менее, Дрифт не мог оторвать от него взгляда.

Мортилус, догадался он - или, возможно, это сказал ему Экс. Так или иначе, это слово просочилось в его сознание. Но Мортилус был…

И тут Рыцари на сцене начали исполнять замысловатую пантомиму, сверкая мечами в лучах света, в то время как другие участники набросились на Винга.

Винг с лёгкостью отражал все удары, и Дрифт впервые получил возможность увидеть его мастерство, когда оно было направлено на кого-то другого. И он был столь грациозен, а его движения – столь точны и выверены, что у Дрифта перехватило вентиляцию.

И даже будучи «повержен» в бою, сражённый Мортилус был прекрасен, падая на пол в мерцании многоцветных бликов.

-  В нашей версии событий, - прошептал Экс, обдавая бок Дрифта волной щекотки от своего электромагнитного поля, - Мортилус, смерть несущий, пострадав от собственных деяний, впоследствии возрождается, – лежащий на сцене Винг шевельнулся, охваченный верой, и звон его украшений разнёсся среди практически полной тишины зрительного зала. – Эти трое боролись друг с другом в замысловатом жизненном танце, и когда двое отдали для нас свои жизни – Эпистемус - свои процессоры, а Адаптус – свой блок трансформации, Мортилус стал…

\- Искрой, - Знание, Изменение и Сила жизни и смерти. Ему было непросто осмыслить эту притчу.

Винг, стоявший в лучах яркого света, был ослепителен; казалось, краска на его броне мерцает, как живая, и Дрифту чудилось, что он чувствует такой же трепет вокруг своей Искры.

\- Он… - Дрифт развёл руками, не в силах подобрать слова. Он должен был испытывать желание уйти отсюда, должен был высмеять эту церемонию, заклеймить её как корыстную и смехотворную, показную и безвкусную, и просто глупую, но вместо этого он мог думать лишь о том, каково было бы находиться сейчас рядом с Вингом, словно существо, тянущееся поближе к солнцу.

\- Я думаю, - произнёс Экс, склонившись к нему, тихо и заговорщицки, - ему бы хотелось самому услышать это от тебя, - и Экс отступил, теряясь в толпе и оставляя Дрифта терзаться нерешительностью.

***

Он неуклюже продвигался к сцене, путаясь в собственных ногах из-за опьянения и чувства неловкости. Он понятия не имел, что собирался сделать, он просто должен был «отыскать Винга» и быть к нему как можно ближе. Казалось, никто в толпе не замечал его, и у него мелькнула мысль, что ему следовало двигаться в другую сторону, к дальним закоулкам, найти выход, но эта мысль была несмелой, тёмной и сухой, а мысль о Винге - искренней, яркой и сочной.

\- Винг, - прошептал он, просто чтобы услышать это слово, почувствовать его в собственном вокалайзере. – Винг.

Кто-то поймал его, когда он споткнулся о чью-то ногу, и удержал от падения.

\- Винг? – отозвался неизвестный мех, окидывая взглядом корпус Дрифта и вспыхивая оптикой, наткнувшись на десептиконскую инсигнию. – Да. Я схожу за ним, - мех провёл его по небольшой лестнице наверх, в неосвещённый отсек. - Жди здесь.

Дрифт безвольно кивнул, оставаясь один в тихом помещении. Вдали от шума и суматохи толпы, казалось, его головокружение немного поутихло, но желание, тяга к Вингу никуда не делись, и даже наоборот, запылали резче и отчётливее.

Здесь пахло чистым маслом и ещё чем-то сладким, а тишина приятно приглушала звуки - даже его шаги, когда он прошёлся по комнатке, такой крохотной, что он с трудом мог развернуться. Она напоминала ему тюремную камеру, но лишь отчасти. Здесь он не чувствовал себя загнанным в угол, сидящим взаперти. Вместо этого комната дарила ему ощущение безопасности, маленькая и уединённая. Когда-то, ещё в трущобах, он бы убил за такую.

\- Дрифт? – окликнули его сзади, со стороны двери. Ему не нужно было оборачиваться, чтобы знать, что это Винг. Даже его голос сейчас казался величественным, из-за акустики или из-за выпитого, и когда Дрифт повернулся, Винг стоял перед ним, блистательный, сверкающий подвесками, которые Дрифт назвал «глупыми», изысканно украшенный краской и драгоценностями. Это было чересчур – Винг и так был красив, без этих побрякушек, но все эти излишества, казалось, лишь подчёркивали тот факт, что они здесь были совершенно ни к чему.

Он не доверял своим словам, он с трудом доверял своим ногам, однако ноги вели его, уверенно и твёрдо, словно это было каким-то образом предрешено, и он ликвидировал небольшое расстояние между ними, притягивая Винга в неистовый поцелуй.

Джет изумлённо охнул, приоткрыв рот, и этот звук стал нотой их притяжения друг к другу. Дрифт хотел этого, как прежде не хотел ничего в своей жизни; его ладони гладили корпус Винга, причудливые украшения почти сводили его с ума, особенно - декоративная кисточка, щекотавшая его щёку во время поцелуя.

\- Хочу тебя, - произнёс он, и лишь ему самому было известно, что значило для него это признание и крушение гнетущей стены между ними.

\- Да, - Винг произнёс это слово, как подарок, слегка откидывая голову для поцелуя.

Дрифт метнулся к нему, прижимаясь лицом к открытой шее, вдыхая её запах, жадно лаская губами гладкие кабели, хватаясь руками за крылья.

Винг затрепетал в его руках, а затем отстранился.

\- Дверь, - сумел произнести он, тяжело гоняя вентиляцию. – Нужно…

Дрифт кивнул, ослабив объятия и позволяя Вингу повернуться, чтобы запереть дверь, но от одного взгляда на его спину, богато украшенную, беззащитную и прекрасную, Дрифт не выдержал и не смог не воспользоваться этим. Едва Винг закрыл дверь, Дрифт обнял его, прижимаясь грудным отсеком к причудливо раскрашенной спине, к раскинутым крыльям, таким тёплым и живым под узорными витками чехлов. Он чуть сдвинулся назад, утягивая Винга за собой, подальше от двери, поддёрнув одной рукой белую раздвижную панель, опоясывающую его бёдра, и прижался снова, толкаясь паховой бронёй к корме джета.

Винг качнулся назад, к нему, подрагивая крыльями.

\- Прекрасен, - прошептал Дрифт, как в тумане, наконец-то закончив эту фразу. То слово, которое он хотел сказать, ради которого пришёл сюда, которое Вингу было так отчаянно важно услышать.

Винг изогнулся под ним, прогибаясь в спине и скользя интерфейс-панелью по паховому щитку Дрифта в откровенном приглашении.

Дрифт скрыл ликующую ухмылку, уткнувшись лицом в шею Винга и жадно целуя, и скользнул одной рукой между его ног, чтобы обнажить их интерфейс-системы. Его коннектор выдвинулся из-под щитка; по внутренней стороне бёдер заструилась маслянистая смазка. Он заметил, как Винг бросил взгляд вниз, услышал, как он резко втянул воздух в вентсистемы, увидев коннектор между своих ног, и ощутил, как по его корпусу прошла волна предвкушающей дрожи.

Это было неправильно, и в то же время – совершенно, абсолютно правильно, что их первый раз происходил вот так: Винг, богато украшенный и недостижимо далёкий, роскошный и невыразимо красивый, и Дрифт, с трудом сдерживающий своё желание, с дрожащими и жадными руками, прикасающийся к созданию более прекрасному, чем он мог себе вообразить.

\- Осторожнее! – прошептал Винг, когда Дрифт направил коннектор к его порту.

Дрифт ответил тихим, хриплым смешком, подаваясь бёдрами вперёд и погружая коннектор в тепло порта. Он вцепился в корпус Винга, обхватывая его под крыльями и на мгновение просто забывшись в ощущениях - своего корпуса, прижатого к корпусу Винга, своего коннектора глубоко в его тёплом, тесном порту.

Он застыл в таком положении на какое-то время, пока ощущения не накрыли его с головой, пока сегменты порта не сжались на нём, окатывая его корпус волнами удовольствия, и он не смог больше терпеть эту неподвижность. Он начал двигаться, входя в порт размашистыми, резкими толчками, притягивая бёдра Винга к себе навстречу. Подвески звенели от этих движений, выбивая нежную мелодию, которая буквально распалила вожделение Дрифта. Он ускорился, стремясь к разрядке, и Винг переступил на месте, смещая опору назад и прогибаясь в спине, меняя угол, позволяя ему проникать глубже. Дрифт издал тихое рычание, удовлетворённое и возбуждённое, наполовину прикрыв оптику и потерявшись в обжигающем жаре, в напряжении, в ощущениях от своего коннектора, скользящего в гладком порту.

\- Прекрасен, - прошептал он, и это слово прозвучало почти как обвинение, но в то же время – искрясь вожделением и жаждой обладания.

Винг не ответил - по крайней мере, не словами, - издав несколько коротких, отрывистых стонов, тихих и жалобных, в такт всё более и более жёстким толчкам Дрифта.

Внезапно Дрифт остановился, зажимая Вингу рот и притягивая его спиной к своей груди.

\- Тихо, - прошептал он, с негромким шипением прогоняя воздух через системы охлаждения и прижимая к себе дрожащего Винга. Они замерли,  прислушиваясь к приглушённым звукам шагов и чьему-то голосу снаружи: «Винг? Винг! Скоро твой выход!»

Винг поёрзал, шевеля губами под ладонью Дрифта. Дрифт начал двигаться, медленно, неторопливо, выходя из порта и входя снова, в достаточном ритме, чтобы Винг растерял все слова и снова начал трепетать и подрагивать под ним.

Шаги и голос удалились. Дрифт снова набрал темп, убирая ладонь со рта Винга.

\- Быстрее, - произнёс Винг, с мольбой, с отчаянием, разрываясь между двумя желаниями, но выбирая это, желая остаться здесь, желая, чтобы Дрифт не останавливался, чтобы десептикон продолжал покусывать его шейные кабели. Будто бы издалека, Дрифт чувствовал приближение перезагрузки, готовой обрушиться на него с удвоенной силой из-за того, что была отсрочена. Его тазовая секция раз за разом толкалась к Вингу, элементы приподнятой раздвижной панели царапали его живот, бёдра скользили по бёдрам, руки отчаянно цеплялись за джета. Подвески звенели и бились друг о друга, растеряв весь ритм и издавая яростный, вибрирующий, становящийся всё громче и громче перезвон.

Винг выгнулся, и из его вокалайзера вырвался короткий, пронзительный вскрик, когда Дрифт вбился в него в последний раз, заполняя его порт обжигающе горячим трансфлюидом. Дрифт вошёл в него до упора, так глубоко, что практически принял на себя вес Винга, насаживая его на собственный коннектор.

Винг обмяк на нём, расслабляя подрагивающий спинной каркас; Дрифт разжал дентапластины, которыми в перезагрузке вцепился в его шею, и лизнул место укуса, будто извиняясь. Горячий трансфлюид стекал по их бёдрам.

\- Дрифт, - прошептал Винг прерывающимся голосом, кладя ладони на руки Дрифта, которыми тот обхватывал его корпус.

Долгое мгновение Дрифт ничего не соображал и не мог шевельнуться, утопая в удовольствии, превосходящем всё, то ему когда-либо доводилось испытывать. Своей штамповки он лишился уже давным-давно, но никогда прежде он не ощущал ничего, что напоминало бы этот мягкий трепет, вязкий и густой, вокруг своей Искры, пока он держал Винга в объятиях, и этот коннект всё меньше казался ему победой, и всё больше – чем-то вроде священного таинства. Он хотел найти в себе нужные слова, найти хоть какой-то способ выразить это. Может, Винг поймёт, а может, и нет, но он хотел попытаться.

\- Винг. Я…

Дверь перед ними распахнулась, и пространство за ней внезапно заполнила синяя с золотом фигура, смерившая их суровым, хмурым взглядом.

\- Винг! – голос Даи Атласа заглушил любые слова, до которых мог бы в итоге додуматься Дрифт. – Что всё это значит?

Винг вздрогнул и оцепенел в руках Дрифта, встревоженно звякнув подвесками.

\- Даи Атлас, я…

\- Ты развлекался с этим… - рычание, - _десептиконом_.

Дрифт зарычал в ответ и резко выдернул коннектор из Винга, так грубо, что джет вскрикнул. Момент нежности был искромсан и порван на клочки, а его место, будто в насмешку, заняли воспоминания о прошлом. Мягкотелость. Слабость. Ничтожество.

\- Даи Атлас, - сказал Винг, сконфуженно пытаясь вытереть бёдра руками, но лишь размазывая по ним серебристые потёки трансфлюида. – Это был акт удовольст…

\- Похоть, - холодно оборвал Даи Атлас. – Примитивная похоть. К тому же, в _этом_ , - он с отвращением сжал двумя пальцами один из крыльевых чехлов. – Осквернение. Надругательство.

\- Даи Атлас, - снова начал было Винг, но Дрифт прервал его, оттолкнув в сторону.

\- Мне не нужна твоя защита! - рявкнул он, больше уязвлённый спокойствием Винга, чем осуждением Даи Атласа. Но ему следовало предвидеть это: Винг не станет заступаться за него. Наверное, он был рад, что их застукали, что Дрифт был опозорен, проявил слабость.

Дрифт нагнулся, захлопывая паховую броню, и протиснулся в коридор мимо Даи Атласа, оттолкнув его собственным корпусом.

\- Дрифт! – выкрикнул Винг, пытаясь пройти мимо Даи Атласа вслед за ним, но лидер Круга остановил его, болезненно ухватив за крыло. – Куда ты?

\- Я бы не стал об этом тревожиться, - мрачно произнёс Даи Атлас.

Дрифта этот вопрос определённо не тревожил: он вывалился из вестибюля на ярко освещённую улицу, впервые в своей жизни желая раствориться в безликой темноте трущоб.


	2. Chapter 2

Винг стоял на коленях перед Даи Атласом, выражая этой позой свою покорность. Подвески всё так же сверкали на нём, в полной неподвижности, если не считать мелкой дрожи – единственного, что выдавало его эмоции, в то время как он склонял голову перед гневом лидера.

\- Позор, - припечатал Даи Атлас. – Осквернение самой священной из наших церемоний.

Винг прерывисто провентилировал системы. У него не было ни единого оправдания, кроме того, что Дрифт пришёл к нему, пылая вожделением, и он впервые увидел, как стены ожесточённости, которые Дрифт возвёл между собой и всем остальным миром, дали трещину. Его шею всё ещё покалывало в тех местах, где Дрифт касался её своей глоссой, нежно, почти извиняясь; эти ощущения напоминали ему о чём-то робком, едва появившемся на свет. И сейчас он мог думать лишь о том, что потерял это.

\- Это не было осквернением, - сказал Экс из-за спины Винга. – Это был акт любви.

\- Любви? – голос Даи Атласа вдребезги разбил это слово. – Они занимались этим, как животные.

\- Как будто _ты_ ни разу не терял над собой контроль, - многозначительно сказал Экс, намекая на что-то известное ему, и попадая в точку.

\- Это иное, - отрезал Даи Атлас. – Дрифт – десептикон. Ты сам говорил, что он способен отравить нас одним своим присутствием, своими взглядами на жизнь.

\- Или наоборот, - ответил Экс. – Тебе не кажется, что именно это здесь и произошло? И более того, разве это не благословление Праймаса – спасти ещё одну Искру от губительного действия войны?

Винг поднял голову, с крохотной искоркой надежды.

\- Это не отменяет того, что Вингу следует тщательнее подбирать себе партнёров, - проворчал Даи Атлас, отворачиваясь. - Дрифт попирает наши законы.

На это у Экса не было ответа. И не могло быть: слова Даи Атласа были правдой, и все трое это знали.

\- Я приму ваше решение, - сказал Винг, тихо, но уверенно. – Пусть я и отступил от закона, Искра подсказывала мне, что я поступаю правильно, и я понесу наказание.

Обмен взглядами между мехами над его головой, тихое совещание, и наконец Даи Атлас сухо произнёс:

\- Несомненно.

Меньшего он не ждал: что отличало Даи Атласа, так это безжалостное чувство справедливости. А Экс и так сделал больше, чем требовалось, чтобы защитить его. Воспоминания отзывались в корпусе Винга восхитительной тянущей болью – о мгновении, которое он испытал лишь однажды и лишь на краткое время, словно капля сладкой росы.

***

Дрифт сидел на полу в темноте отсека Винга. Всё это время он размышлял о побеге; все его системы пылали от ярости и стыда из-за язвительного оскорбления Даи Атласа, из-за собственных действий – интерфейса с врагом, со своим тюремщиком. Он хотел бежать. Он знал, что должен был, но почему-то вместо этого ноги снова привели его сюда. Возможно, ему хотелось поговорить начистоту с Вингом, упрекнуть его за то, что он не дал отпора Даи Атласу. А может, ему просто хотелось большего, только без сверхзаряженного энергона в своих системах.

Но чего бы ему ни хотелось, это было несущественно: Винга здесь не было. В отсеке было темно, звуки метались эхом между стен, и казалось, будто события, произошедшие чуть ранее – в тот же самый день? – кучка мехов, суетливо прилаживающих чехлы на крылья и расписывающих броню узорами, и яркий свет, и улыбка Винга, - будто бы ничто из этого никогда не происходило. Он всё ещё чувствовал запах краски, отголоски аромата полировки для металла, но теперь они казались затхлыми и слабыми, и лишь напоминали ему о том, что он в своё время не оценил.

На подземный город окончательно опустилась ночь, искусственное освещение улиц померкло, а он всё ещё сидел в одиночестве, прислонясь спиной к стене в отсеке Винга, вместо тесного чулана, в который его поселили. Сейчас находиться там было выше его сил: перезарядочная платформа и маленький стол, к которому добросовестно прилагался энергон, небольшой датапад и прочие мелкие предметы роскоши, казались ему издевательством.

Он не хотел всего этого. Не это привело его обратно. Ему не нужны были ни безделушки, ни дорогая, изысканная еда. Он хотел…

… он и сам не знал, чего хотел.

Дверь в основной отсек открылась, и он встрепенулся, напрягая аудио.

Это был Винг: его поступь, но замедленная, отяжелевшая. Дрифт не двигался с места, сузив оптику до узких голубых щёлочек во мраке.

Тёмная фигура, тенью среди теней замершая в дверном проёме: Винг, опёршийся на мгновение о дверную раму с тяжким вздохом.

Дрифт ждал, неподвижно и безмолвно, когда Винг его заметит.

Его не заметили. Винг бросил взгляд через плечо к другому концу коридора, где находилась комната Дрифта, и глубоко провентилировал системы.

Дрифт ощетинился, чувствуя тяжесть этого взгляда. Вот оно что. Значит, он всё же был обузой. И он вернулся сюда… лишь для того, чтобы узнать об этом. Стало ли ему легче? Да. Просто такой вариант облегчения Искры ему не приходил в процессор.

Винг вошёл в отсек, не включая свет – хоть какая-то удача, – и рухнул на платформу, сворачиваясь в клубок из крыльев и торчащих лезвий стабилизаторов. Искру Дрифта кольнуло – ещё одна боль, ещё одна её разновидность, - но он заставил себя сохранять неподвижность, заставил себя ждать, пока Винг не скользнул в перезарядку, и лишь тогда поднялся с пола и вышел из отсека, с подавленным взглядом в потускневшей оптике.

***

\- Хочешь ещё? – поинтересовался Винг, вставая со стула. Через несколько дней после церемонии Винг затащил протестующего Дрифта на открытую веранду кафе в одном из переулков. В кафе играла музыка, разносясь по близлежащим улочкам, забитым торговцами, мастерами и прочими мехами, забредшими сюда, чтобы что-то купить или просто поглазеть.

И посреди всего этого сидел Дрифт, насупившись и сложив руки на груди.

\- Мне всё равно, - с тех самых пор между ними была натянутость, даже острее, чем обычно: оба с осторожностью кружили вокруг друг друга, будто ожидая удара.

\- Тогда я возьму тебе ещё одну, - неловко улыбнулся Винг. – Может, с другим вкусом.

От чего было только хуже, думал Дрифт, поднимая белую чашу с остывающим синим энергочаем, так это от того, что Винг старался изо всех сил. Безукоризненные манеры, всегда вежливая и терпеливая речь. Но между ними была отчуждённость, растущая с каждой ночью, когда Винг уходил, ни разу не сказав ему, куда или зачем, и возвращался спустя несколько циклов, совершенно выжатый и измученный. Однажды Дрифт припёр его к стенке с вопросами, но в ответ получил лишь загадочную улыбку и ласковое поглаживание по шлему.

Он нахмурился, возвращая чашу на столик, словно даже сладкий вкус напитка был для него оскорблением. Дрифт пробежался взглядом по толпе, затем перевёл его обратно на дверь в кафе.

Его внимание привлекли двое мехов за другим столиком, пристально глядящих на него – тем самым тяжёлым взглядом, который он помнил ещё с тех времён, когда обитал в трущобах. Тот самый взгляд, который не отводили, когда он смотрел на его обладателей в ответ.

\- Что? – ощетинился он, выпрямляясь на стуле.

\- Ничего, - бросил один из мехов, отворачиваясь с показным пренебрежением. Второй мех, колёсный, в зелёной с золотом броне, продолжал таращиться. Дрифт начал злиться.

\- Что? – повторил он, сдвигаясь на край сиденья. Всё его накопившееся и сдерживаемое раздражение начало вскипать в нём и просачиваться наружу.

\- Десептикон, - произнёс зелёный.

\- Да, - ответил Дрифт.

\- Я из Воса.

Вос. Дрифт пожал плечами. Самое начало войны, одна из первых реальных побед. И чего этот мех ожидал от него? Извинений?

\- И это всё, что ты можешь сказать? – продолжал мех, сжимая руку в кулак. – Целый город стёрт с лица планеты, а ты не в состоянии даже сказать, что сожалеешь?

\- Я не сожалею.

\- Рекойл, - второй мех, который на него пялился, накрыл ладонью окаймлённый зелёно-золотой бронёй кулак. – Это было очень давно.

\- Это ничего не меняет, - к мрачному выражению фейсплета Рекойла добавилось рычание.

\- Я солдат, - ответил Дрифт, снова пожимая плечами. – Выполняю свою работу.

\- И насилуешь Винга. Это тоже была твоя работа?

Дрифт вскочил на ноги, проскрежетав стулом по земле, и бросился к нему, сжимая кулаки.

Всю улицу поглотила тишина, когда Дрифт поднял зелёного меха за шейную броню, оттолкнув ладонью второго меха, который было встал у него на пути.

\- Что ты сказал? – прорычал Дрифт, в считанных дюймах от лица Рекойла.

\- Ты, - на золотом фейсплете читалась неприкрытая враждебность, - изнасиловал Винга. Во время церемонии.

Работа вентсистем Дрифта резко ускорилась, гоняя воздух тяжелыми, глубокими вдохами-выдохами. Всё было… совсем не так. Винг не подавал ни единого намёка на то, что ему этого не хотелось. Он сказал да. Он согласился. Дрифту показалось, что земля уходит из-под ног, будто он снова набрался той зелёной дряни.

\- Мы все это знаем, - подал голос второй мех. – Все. Мы только не знаем, почему Винг всё ещё тебя терпит.

Дрифт взревел, ощущая, как внутри вскипает чувство обиды, подпитанное яростью. Размахнувшись, он впечатал кулак в лицо второму меху, другой рукой всё ещё удерживая Рекойла за шейную броню. Затем отбросил зелёного меха, приложив его головой о голову товарища.

Ответный удар – чей-то кулак, чей-то пинок по грудному отсеку. Но это были простые мехи, не Рыцари, а Дрифт был воином, чей опыт сражений насчитывал не один миллион лет. Они и близко не могли с ним тягаться. Он даже не помнил, что именно творил, отдавшись на милость красной пелены, которая неизменно заволакивала его сознание на поле боя, пока не ощутил, как его оттаскивают сомкнувшиеся вокруг корпуса руки. И всё равно он бился в этой хватке, даже когда эти руки подняли его над землёй.

\- Тише, Дрифт, - громыхнул голос в его аудиодатчик. – Не ухудшай ситуацию.

\- Не ухудшать? – выдохнул он, пытаясь вывернуться. – Не ухудшать?! Не я это начал!

\- Это мы уладим. Так как, будешь вести себя прилично?

\- Да. Хорошо, - лицо Дрифта разгладилось, и он втянул воздух в вентсистемы, расслабляясь, пока Экс наконец не поставил его на ноги. Хватка вокруг его корпуса ослабла, но не исчезла до конца. Наверное, разумное решение, признал Дрифт, заставляя себя оглядеться.

Рекойл неподвижно лежал на земле, с помятой бронёй, забрызганной лиловым энергоном. Другой мех – он услышал, как присевший рядом с ним медик назвал его «Вейв», - придерживал руками выломанный бедренный шарнир. Дрифт пожал плечами с мрачной усмешкой. Неплохо. И справедливо.

Пока он не заметил Винга, стоящего рядом, в ужасе приоткрыв рот.

Его ухмылка дрогнула.

\- Винг, - окликнул он.

Винг посмотрел на него, затем отвёл взгляд, снова глядя на Рекойла и Вейва. Словно Дрифт ничего для него не значил. Словно они были правы. Это отторжение обрушилось на него, как удар – первый удар, реально достигший своей цели.

Похоже, Экс почувствовал, как что-то растёт между ними, напряжённое, страшное и болезненное.

\- Ты ранен, парень? Где-то болит?

\- Нет, - оцепенело покачал головой Дрифт, всё ещё тщетно пытаясь поймать взгляд Винга. – Не ранен.

Но ему действительно было больно, там, внутри, куда не смог бы дотянуться ни один медик.


	3. Chapter 3

Дрифт угрюмо сгорбился на стуле, слушая, как Даи Атлас и Экс орут друг на друга. Полный абсурд. Короткая драка – в которой он даже не был зачинщиком, – а шум поднялся такой, будто он убил кого-то.

Хотя, признаться, такая мысль мелькала в его процессоре.

Но знаете что? В этом месте всё происходило именно так: он был виноват во всём, другие – ни в чём. Наверное, так и поддерживалась сказка о том, как чудесна и идеальна местная жизнь.

Винг сидел напротив него, разглядывая свои тонкие чёрные ладони, выставив между ними красные лезвия коленных стабилизаторов.

Ну да, подумал Дрифт. Ты лгал о том, что было между нами, и теперь даже не можешь посмотреть мне в лицо.

\- Я хочу сказать только то, Даи Атлас, что его спровоцировали.

\- Спровоцировали, - Даи Атлас повертел это слово на глоссе, словно не был уверен, что оно ему по вкусу.

\- Он находится здесь не одну неделю, и за всё это время подобное произошло впервые. Надо думать, для этого была веская причина.

Дрифт бросил взгляд на Винга – тот, казалось, ещё сильнее сжался на стуле, отведя назад зубцы обтекателей. Веская причина? Вы так считаете? А если он был таким юникроновски неуправляемым, почему же он до сих пор не бросился на Винга, прямо здесь, за его ложь? Кто ещё мог распустить те слухи?

\- Что с пострадавшими? – продолжал Даи Атлас, вышагивая за спиной у Дрифта. Какая изящная смена темы, отметил про себя Дрифт.

\- Рекойл получил небольшие повреждения фейсплета, поломку запястного шарнира и пережатый топливопровод. У Вейва – бедренное сочленение. Их обоих поставят на ноги за пару дней.

\- Не преуменьшай, - склонившись, Даи Атлас с силой хлопнул ладонями по подлокотникам стула Дрифта. – Ты слышал, что ты натворил?

\- Я заткнул их. Кто-то должен был это сделать, - нахмурился Дрифт. С его точки зрения, больше обсуждать здесь было нечего.

\- Ты напал на них, - пророкотал Даи Атлас над его плечом, намеренно отмодулировав свой голос до рези в аудиодатчиках.

\- Какая разница, - пожал плечами Дрифт.

\- Дрифт, - вмешался Экс. – Мы так не поступаем.

\- Зато _я_ поступаю, - он поймал неодобрительный взгляд Винга и едва не рассмеялся, горько и мрачно, как старое прогорклое масло. Винг, проводящий – вернее, не так уж давно проводивший, – свободное время в спаррингах с Дрифтом, ни с того ни с сего, негодует при упоминании насилия. Лицемеры, все до единого.

Хм. И почему он вообще был удивлён?

Руки, сжимавшие спинку его стула, неожиданно исчезли.

\- Я же говорил, - произнёс Даи Атлас, поворачиваясь к своему товарищу, - что ничего из этого не выйдет. Он ничему не сможет научиться.

\- Не буду, - поправил Дрифт. Ярость всё ещё кипела в его груди, порождённая обвинением, которое так до сих пор и не упомянули, оставив без ответа, будто значение имело исключительно его нападение, а всё, на что намекали – что говорили - те мехи касательно его и Винга, уже было вопросом исчерпанным.

\- Дрифт, - позвал Винг, тихо, подавленно.

Дрифт смерил его в ответ тяжёлым взглядом, затем резко вскочил на ноги.

\- Я всё сказал, - ничего они не будут делать. Только болтать ещё больше. И вешать на Дрифта обвинения во всех грехах. С него хватит. Чего ему точно не хотелось, так это осторожных попыток Винга проявить к нему сочувствие.

Он ожидал сопротивления от Даи Атласа – пусть даже из чистого принципа, - однако тот отступил в сторону, освобождая ему путь.

\- Ты не выйдешь из города, - холодно процедил он, когда Дрифт прошёл мимо.

Дрифт развернулся с рычанием, крепко сжав кулаки и едва сдерживая желание ударить. Резкий ответ уже обжигал его вокалайзер, когда он ощутил прохладную ладонь на своём запястье. Винг.

\- Прошу тебя, - сказал Винг, и что-то сверкнуло в его оптике, под самой поверхностью. – Я бы хотел поговорить с тобой. Позже, - эта вежливая, подчёркнутая формальность, которая была Дрифту слишком хорошо знакома. И которую он терпеть не мог, потому что ему было нечего ей противопоставить.

\- Ладно. Хорошо, - ответил он, отдёргивая руку. Ему всё равно не хотелось оставаться здесь, лицом к лицу с упрямой враждебностью Даи Атласа, покровительственным пониманием Экса и безупречными манерами Винга, и при том, что ни один из них даже не собирался разбираться с реальной, шарк её дери, проблемой.

Отлично. Болт с ними. Здесь даже воздух был удушливым и ядовитым. Он проскользнул под рукой Даи Атласа, с ненавистью не столько ко всему окружающему, сколько к себе самому.

***

\- Я говорил, - обрушился Даи Атлас на Экса, даже не дождавшись, когда тяжёлая дверь захлопнется за Дрифтом. – Я говорил тебе, что он необучаем. Безнадёжен.

\- Никто не безнадёжен, - с жаром сказал Винг, не устрашившись даже мрачного взгляда Даи Атласа. – Никто.

\- Он напал на двух горожан, Винг. Он мог убить Рекойла.

\- Его наверняка что-то спровоцировало, - ответил Винг. – Он бы не стал ни на кого бросаться просто так.

\- Слова, - произнёс Даи Атлас. – Слова не могут побуждать к насилию никого, кроме сторонников Мегатрона.

\- Даи Атлас, - подал голос Экс. - Мы этого не знаем.

\- Это к делу не относится. Это было далеко не первое проявление его непокорности. Как тебе прекрасно известно.

\- Да, - ответил Винг, разом притихнув и растеряв всю горячность. Зубцы его обтекателей вздёрнулись и затем поникли.

\- Когда ты перестанешь принимать наказания вместо него? – голос Даи Атласа также смягчился – единственный признак, единственный след его эмоций. Лицо Винга окаменело. Рука Даи Атласа, потянувшаяся было к нему, замерла и опустилась снова. – Винг, - произнёс он, качая головой. – Ты хотя бы говоришь ему об этом?

Винг отвернулся, пряча лицо в тени. Даи Атлас собирался сказать ещё что-то, но Экс сжал его запястье в своей большой ладони.

\- Даи Атлас, - мягко сказал Экс. – Винг сделал свой выбор. Рыцарь имеет право на уважение к своему выбору.

Даи Атлас нахмурился, но через долгое мгновение мрачно кивнул.

\- Это твой выбор. И твоя ответственность, - его датапад пискнул. – Ах да, - он нахмурился ещё сильнее. – Пришли данные о повреждениях Рекойла и Вейва.

Винг провентилировал системы, качая головой. Нет, он не хотел туда смотреть. Всё равно в скором времени он узнает всё об этих повреждениях, когда их воспроизведут на его собственном корпусе – такова была кара за нападение. Вот тогда он узнает о них вполне достаточно.

***

Пустая платформа. Рука Дрифта сжала металл дверной рамы в отсеке Винга с такой силой, что металл протестующе заскрежетал. Он был послушной личной собственностью Винга, привязанной словами «Я бы хотел поговорить с тобой», как поводком, и он вернулся в апартаменты Винга и ждал его.

И ждал.

День сменился ночью, а он всё ждал. И ждал. И наконец, придавленный изнеможением и разочарованием, он опасливо растянулся на платформе, готовый в любой момент вернуться в онлайн от звука открывающейся двери, держась на самой грани забвения перезарядки.

И вот.

Настал новый день; город купался в своём искусственном солнечном свете, расцвечивающем пол основного отсека длинными полосами сквозь составные балконные окна. А платформа всё ещё была пуста. Винг домой так и не вернулся. Совсем.

И тогда на него обрушилась истина: должно быть, Винг наплёл всем, что его изнасиловали, а теперь – что Дрифт напал на тех несчастных, добрых, ни в чём не повинных горожан. Должно быть, Винг позволил им так думать, с удовольствием принимая их сочувствие и разыгрывая перед Дрифтом эту мнимую дружбу. Потому что они не были друзьями: он был пленником, но позабыл об этом – позволил себе забыть об этом – слишком надолго.

Потому что, конечно же, жители Кристал Сити не могли поступать неправильно. Во всём был виноват десептикон.

Хм. Интересно, кого обвиняли во всех грехах до того, как я здесь появился, подумал он, неотрывно глядя на пустую платформу. Что-то захлестнуло его, словно подстёгнутая ветром пелена огня: обида, злость, ощущение одиночества и унизительной глупости от того, что его пленили, одурачили, словно насекомое, пойманное плотоядным растением.

Нет. Больше этого не будет. С него довольно. Он чувствовал, как что-то тянется к нему, поднимается, вибрируя, от его стоп, словно исходя из сердца самой планеты: это желание – нет, _необходимость_ – действовать, вырваться на свободу из этих липких, порочных сетей.

Он смотрел на платформу ещё несколько долгих мгновений, сверля её взглядом, будто желая, чтобы Винг оказался здесь, желая получить последний шанс, прежде чем отвести взгляд.

Порыв овладел им полностью, давя его прежнее бездействие, и он переместился в комнатушку, которую Винг назвал «его», сгрёб весь энергон в свой подпространственный карман и направился к двери.

Он не оборачивался. Не в этот раз.


	4. Chapter 4

Винг провёл ладонью по заменённому бедренному сочленению и сделал на пробу пару шагов. Заметив заглянувшего в ремблок Экса, Винг поприветствовал его измученной улыбкой. В этот раз наказание было долгим, а ремонт – и того дольше. Последние следы сенсорного блока ослабевали, оставляя его наедине с ноющей болью во всей нейросети, слишком хорошо ему знакомой к настоящему моменту.

\- Думаю, тебе это пригодится, парень, - сообщил Экс, протягивая ему упаковку с обогащённым энергоном.

\- Спасибо тебе, Экс, ты всегда был добр, - Винг повертел пакет в руках.

\- Закон есть закон, - мягко ответил Экс, - но на мой взгляд, его всегда нужно смягчать милосердием, - его широкая ладонь успокаивающе легла на плечо Винга.

Чувствовать тяжесть этой руки было приятно, словно она дарила ощущение твёрдой земли под ногами. Винг надорвал пакет, выдавливая его содержимое в рот, и прикрыл оптику, когда питательные присадки хлынули в его системы. Это была долгая ночь, для каждого из них, и всё, чего ему хотелось, - свернуться клубком и уйти в перезарядку.

\- Даи Атлас задал хороший вопрос, - снова заговорил Экс. – Почему ты не расскажешь Дрифту?

Винг сделал ещё один глоток энергона, давая себе время обдумать ответ.

\- Потому что мир, в котором он жил всё это время, и без того полон жестокости и боли. Я хочу, чтобы он увидел что-то иное, - если бы Дрифт мог увидеть и понять это, хотя бы один раз, он захотел бы остаться здесь, быть здесь и, возможно, опустил бы стены, которыми отгородился от окружающего мира.

\- Ты не можешь избавить его от всей его боли, Винг, - ладонь поглаживала зубцы его обтекателей, отводя их назад и разглаживая, как перья.

\- Я знаю, - в голосе Винга звучала тоска. Ему отчётливо вспомнилось то, как Дрифт смотрел на него во время церемонии, как его руки на корпусе Винга дрожали от благоговения, как его голос прерывался от переполняющих его эмоций. И теперь, узнав такого Дрифта, Винг хотел увидеть его снова.

Коммлинк Экса запищал, и тот замер с отсутствующим взглядом, присущим меху, получившему важное сообщение.

При виде выражения лица Экса улыбка Винга померкла.

\- Дрифт, - нахмурился он.

\- Винг… - Экс со вздохом покачал головой. – Он…

\- Ушёл? – в золотой оптике замерцало волнение.

\- Мы перекрыли все выходы. Попытка прорваться была неудачной, - ещё одна пауза, пока он выслушивал новые сведения. – Его взяли, - губы Экса сжались тонкой линией, и Винг мог прочесть в этом выражении слишком многое. Дрифт не сдался без боя.

Из его вентсистем вырвался вздох, прерывистый и усталый.

\- Винг. Ты не обязан занимать его место в этот раз. Пожалуйста.

\- Экс, - терпеливая улыбка. – Как можно наказывать кого-то за то, что он несчастен? Разве можно таким образом что-то изменить?

\- Винг, - запротестовал было Экс, но замолк. В конце концов, что он мог возразить?

Однако, в свете происходящего, в его процессоре внезапно блеснула идея.

***

\- Вы могли бы просто отпустить меня! – Дрифт рычал, как дикое животное, бросаясь  всем корпусом на силовую решётку. В Кристал Сити не было ни тюрьмы, ни карцера, поэтому пришлось наспех соорудить что-то подобное из строительных заграждений, в углу неиспользуемой комнаты в Зале Совета.

\- Могли бы, - рассудительно ответил Экс. – Но каковы гарантии того, что ты бы нас не предал?

Дрифт заворчал, неохотно признавая логику в его словах. Хотя, кому нужен дурацкий городишко, набитый ни на что не способными пацифистами?

\- Поэтому вы запрёте меня здесь навечно, - он принялся ходить по клетке от стены к стене, сверкая свежими вмятинами на корпусе, изрядно потрёпанном из-за попытки оказать сопротивление. – Винг хотя бы пообещал мне свободу, если мне когда-нибудь удастся его победить.

\- Его ещё никому не удавалось победить, Дрифт, - Экс не смог удержаться от смешка. Зря надеялся, Дрифт – если он надеялся именно на это. Однако это подало Эксу идею. – Зато у меня есть для тебя предложение.

\- Да лил я на твои предложения, - огрызнулся Дрифт, падая на узкую платформу.

\- Ты его ещё даже не услышал, - ответил Экс, подходя ближе. – Вряд ли ты сейчас так усердно на всех дуешься, что даже не можешь меня выслушать.

Дрифт возмущённо вскинулся, уязвлённый словами Экса, но эти слова возымели действие. Экс знал о методах воздействия Винга достаточно, чтобы додуматься, чем можно было привлечь внимание Дрифта.

\- Ладно. Что у тебя?

\- Я хочу кое-что тебе показать. Одну вещь. Всего на цикл твоего времени, не более. А потом, если захочешь, ты сможешь уйти, - он обезоруживающе улыбнулся, разводя руками.

\- Ну да. Вы просто дадите мне уйти, - Экс мог практически почуять запах сомнения. И колебаний.

\- Я лично сопровожу тебя к поверхности, - заверил его Экс.

\- В обмен на один цикл моего времени.

\- И если ты дашь клятву – своей честью, - он отметил про себя, что это слово, по-видимому, уязвило Дрифта не меньше, - что ты никому не выдашь наше местоположение.

Дрифт выпрямился, не сводя взгляда с Экса, изучая его лицо в поисках малейшего следа притворства, малейшего намёка на обман. Но ничего не находя.

\- Отлично. Один цикл.

Экс кивнул, подходя к пульту управления силовым барьером.

\- Есть вещи, - пробормотал он, будто для того, чтобы убедить самого себя, - ради которых стоит рискнуть.

***

\- Зал Искуплений, - пояснил Экс, понизив голос, ещё перед тем, как открыть арочные двери. Они находились над самим Залом, на втором ярусе – пережитке тех времён, когда бытовало мнение, что наказания должны приводиться в исполнение публично, чтобы возыметь реальный эффект. Он услышал треск шокера и крик боли, внимательно наблюдая за выражением лица Дрифта.

Нахмурив оптические грани, Дрифт прошёл мимо него к перилам и остолбенел.

Экс присоединился к нему.

\- Винг.

\- Да, - снова треск электричества, россыпь бело-голубых вспышек на стенах, и затем – ещё один долгий, мучительный крик. Дрифт заметно вздрогнул, будто чужая боль его не волновала до тех пор, пока он не осознал, что она принадлежала Вингу.

\- Что, - произнёс Дрифт, тихо и угрожающе, - это такое?

\- Наше правосудие.

\- Правосудие, - Дрифт презрительно усмехнулся. – И вы ещё утверждаете, что вы гораздо лучше нас.

\- Дрифт, - на его наплечник легла рука. Дрифт сбросил её, зло дёрнув плечом.

Внизу, под ними, каратель опустил шокер и что-то тихо произнёс. Винга, чьи руки были пристёгнуты к высокому столбу у него над головой, пробрала дрожь, но он кивнул и развернул одно из подрагивающих крыльев. Дрифт не видел этих крыльев раскрытыми… с того самого дня, и его Искра при виде этого забилась сильнее.

\- Что он собирается делать?

\- Сломать основной элемент каркаса, - прошептал Экс.

\- Нет, - выдохнул Дрифт. Его взгляд метнулся к лицу Экса, будто для того, чтобы удостовериться, что тот не шутит. Экс не шутил. Это была кара за попытку побега, кара, которую должен был понести Дрифт.

\- Он согласен на это, – сказал Экс. Дрифт фыркнул, выдёргивая руку из его хватки.

\- А я – нет, - бросил он через плечо и перемахнул через ограждение, сорвавшись с места так стремительно, что Экс не смог бы остановить его, даже если бы хотел.

Дрифт приземлился прямо на карателя, выбив инструмент у него из рук. Затем подобрал шокер и с размаху ударил им меха по шлему. Каратель вскрикнул, когда его нейросеть стегнуло мощным разрядом.

\- Назад! – прорычал Дрифт, отступая от меха и размахивая шокером по широкой дуге. – Прекратите это. Немедленно.

\- Дрифт! – рявкнул Даи Атлас, поднимаясь из кресла. Контроль за исполнением наказаний входил в число его обязанностей – тех из них, которые не приносили ему никакого удовольствия.

\- Только попробуйте! – рыкнул Дрифт, принимая низкую стойку. – Хотите увидеть, на что при желании способен десептикон?

Экс приземлился рядом с Даи Атласом, смягчив падение толчком своих двигателей.

\- Нет, Дрифт. Не хотим. Но чего хочешь ты?

Дрифт издал новое рычание, бросив на Винга взгляд через плечо.

\- Его. Снять. Починить. Сейчас же.

Экс кивнул одному из стоявших поодаль мехов с шевронами на шлемах. Наказание никогда не приводилось в действие без присутствия медика. В особенности – такое травматичное, как поломка крыла.

Медик подошёл ближе, не сводя настороженной оптики с Дрифта; тот отодвинулся, давая ему пройти и переводя на него часть внимания.

\- Если навредишь ему… - Дрифт выразительно качнул шокером.

\- Я целитель, - сухо сообщил медик, потянувшись, чтобы освободить руки Винга.

Дрифт хмыкнул и отошёл назад, стараясь никого не выпускать из поля зрения. Затем нашёл взглядом оптику Винга.

\- Ты как?

Винг ответил слабой улыбкой.

\- Дрифт, не надо было…

\- Ага, я себе часто это говорю, - сказал Дрифт, изогнув губы в подобии мрачной усмешки.

\- Что ты делаешь? – казалось, золотая оптика была затуманена и из-за боли никак не могла сфокусироваться.

\- Сенсорный блок, - велел Дрифт медику.

\- Я знаю своё дело, - отрезал тот, но всё-таки взялся за другой инструмент.

\- Спасаю тебя, - сказал Дрифт, возвращая внимание к Вингу. – Теперь мы квиты.

Загадочная, дрожащая улыбка в ответ.

\- Разве?

***

Дрифт вернулся в онлайн с ощущением тепла и тяжести на своём корпусе. Он включил оптику, пока его тактильные сенсоры составляли карту физического контакта с другим мехом – незнакомое ощущение. Он не перезаряжался вместе с кем-то уже целую вечность, предпочитая уединение своего отсека. До настоящего момента. Сейчас же он лежал, перепутавшись руками и ногами с Вингом, уткнувшимся лицом в его плечо; броня джета была горячей из-за работы систем самовосстановления.

В его процессоре начали всплывать воспоминания: как он забрал Винга из того зала, как бережно донёс до его платформы. Шокер, сейчас прислонённый к стене в углу отсека – для подстраховки, на случай, если… он не мог вспомнить, для чего именно. Руки Винга, цепляющиеся за его плечи; тихий, полный боли голос, умоляющий его остаться.

Он не должен был оставаться. Это место было нездоровым, тошнотворным. И оно влияло на него. Почему ему было до всего происходящего хоть какое-то дело? Почему боль Винга задела его? Ему должно было быть безразлично. Это было слабостью. Это было достойно жалости. А главное, эти проблемы его вообще не касались.

И всё же, он ощущал какое-то странное тепло, которое не имело никакого отношения к системам саморемонта Винга: оно обволакивало его Искру, пока он держал корпус Винга в своих руках, поглаживая одной ладонью сложенное крыло, ту самую часть каркаса, которую едва не раздробили.

Тихий звук, шуршание скользящей по нему брони, нежное тепло включающейся рядом оптики. Винг приподнял голову, находя Дрифта взглядом полуприкрытой, сонной оптики, и погладил одной ладонью его грудной отсек.

\- Дрифт. Ты…?

Он отвернулся, не в силах подобрать слов.

\- Да, - сумел выдавить он осипшим голосом. Затем нахмурился. – Какого болта ты там делал? Что это было?

\- Искупление, - ответил Винг.

\- За что? – неверяще, глухо.

\- За всякое, - кривоватая улыбка.

У Дрифта было отчётливое ощущение, что Винг что-то недоговаривает.

\- Тебе собирались сломать крылья. И что, шарк побери, ты таким образом пытался искупить?

Улыбка смялась, как листок фольги.

\- Побег.

\- По… - он даже не смог договорить это слово. Осознание, понимание ударили в него, как пушечный выстрел в грудную броню. Он почти мог почувствовать, как они вдавливают его в покрытие платформы. Побег. Его побег. Винг принимал наказание, которое предназначалось _ему_ , за _его_ проступки.

Вспышка ярости, как пламя сварочной горелки.

\- Не надо было.

\- Дрифт, - Винг передвинулся, скользя грудным отсеком по его груди, и на мгновение в процессоре Дрифта существовали лишь трение и статика, порождаемые этим движением: так чувственно, так интимно, так близко. – Почему ты ушёл?

\- Мне здесь не место, - его губы дрогнули.

\- Но ты можешь его здесь найти, - мерцание золотой оптики, затуманенной по краям из-за остаточных эффектов сенсорного блока.

\- Я никому здесь не нужен, - в собственном голосе ему слышалась жалость к самому себе, и это было отвратительно. Слабый. Жалкий. Целый список прилагательных, подходящих для его отрицания.

\- Ты нужен _мне_ , - сказал Винг, печально кривя губы. – Всё, что я ни делал, я делал для того, чтобы ты был счастлив.

Дрифт отстранился: момент внезапно стал для него чересчур личным, чересчур напряжённым, и он слишком хорошо знал, насколько он к этому не подготовлен.

\- Можно спросить про Рекойла?

Понадобилась пара мгновений, чтобы это имя просочилось сквозь пелену его ненависти к самому себе. И внезапно Дрифт порадовался тому, что успел отстраниться.

\- Ты, - ответил он. – То, что ты рассказал им. Что, по твоим словам, я сделал с тобой.

\- Что ты сделал со мной? – искреннее замешательство, и Дрифт почувствовал, как в его Искре заскреблось сомнение. Винг и вправду не знал или просто прикидывался?

Он крепко сжал губы. Отлично. Он скажет это вслух. Сплюнет эти слова, как обвинение, вдребезги расколов последние хрупкие крупицы гармонии между ними.

\- Я тебя изнасиловал.

Золотая оптика широко распахнулась.

\- Нет.

Дрифт фыркнул, отводя взгляд. Знаете что? Пора было валить с этой платформы. Лежать здесь, держа в своих объятиях Винга, причиняло только боль. Он устал от боли.

Но стоило ему попытаться сесть, как ладонь Винга очутилась на его плече.

\- Дрифт. Нет. Всё было не так. И я никогда… Я бы никогда… - казалось, в кои-то веки он не знал, что сказать. – Дрифт. Я хотел этого. Очень хотел.

\- Неважно, - он нахмурился, испытывая тянущее ощущение в своей Искре. Он не должен был здесь находиться, занимаясь… всем этим. Он должен был сражаться.

\- Это важно, - в голосе звучала непреклонность, и в следующий миг Винг поймал Дрифта за подбородок, разворачивая его лицом к себе, утягивая обратно на платформу и укладывая на спину. – Важно, - повторил он и ликвидировал все возможные возражения поцелуем, прижимаясь к губам Дрифта с щекоткой статики и покалыванием разрядов.

Дрифт был на мгновение ошеломлён этим контактом, неожиданным и сладким, и застыл, приостановив работу вентсистем.

Винг плавно переместился над ним, сжимая гладкими бёдрами его тазовую секцию, и в какой-то момент толкнулся своим паховым щитком к щитку Дрифта. Дрифт не смог удержаться и охнул, цепляясь за руки джета.

Винг прервал поцелуй, улыбаясь.

\- И я действительно хочу тебя, - сказал он, и эти слова блеснули энергией и эмоциями между ними, когда его рука скользнула вниз, к защёлкам паховой брони.

Бёдра Дрифта дёрнулись вверх, когда его броня распахнулась, освобождая коннектор, напряжённый и ноющий от желания, скользкий от смазки. Винг обхватил его и скользнул сжатой ладонью по всей его длине, от кончика до основания, в то же время меняя положение своего корпуса. Дрифт издал сдавленный звук, задыхаясь от желания, когда Винг опустился на него, тесный, влажный и нетерпеливый.

Винг подался назад, почти садясь на нём верхом и опираясь одной ладонью, липкой от смазки, о грудной отсек Дрифта. Его колени стиснули корпус Дрифта, прижимаясь к его бокам, и он начал двигаться, медленно, широкими круговыми движениями. Его оптика сияла, глядя на Дрифта сверху вниз, как два одинаковых солнца; губы приоткрылись в изящном очертании, которое Дрифту не хотелось портить поцелуем.

\- Ты, - выдохнул Винг, словно это слово требовало от него усилий и было единственным, что было необходимо произнести вслух.

Руки Дрифта нашли чудесные изгибы его бёдер, ощущая, как металл поднимается и опускается, вздымается и опадает под его ладонями. Не управляя, просто… чувствуя корпус Винга рядом с собой. И это было чем-то бОльшим, чем просто физическое: казалось, Винг был окружён ореолом туманного света, словно под оболочкой его корпуса крылось нечто величественное, излучающее незримое сияние, и изгиб его губ был подобен горизонту, и лунной чаше, и воплощал в себе всё прекрасное, возвышенное и чистое, что только было в этом мире.

Дрифт ощущал, как перезагрузка рвётся к нему золотым неземным валом, и всё, что он мог сделать в этот миг, так это откинуть голову, прогоняя воздух через вентсистемы, цепляясь за белые раздвижные пластины, и надеяться, что его не сметёт яростной волной нахлынувшего экстаза.


	5. Эпилог

Экс устроился на одном из крупногабаритных стульев кафе, пристроив свой Великий Меч в зазоре между спинкой и сиденьем. Уличная ярмарка подошла к концу, но для того, чтобы в конце дня приятно провести время с хорошим другом за кубом энергона, всегда можно было улучить пару циклов. Он поднял свою чашу в тосте, и Даи Атлас ответил тем же, прошептав молитву на Первичном Коде.

Энергочай был тёплым и успокаивающим, а присадки – именно тем, чего не хватало меху, чтобы в процессоре прояснилось. Он удовлетворённо вздохнул, обводя взглядом улицу. В самом деле, что могло быть лучше этого: трудиться на благо города, ради мира и довольства в нём, и видеть, вкушать плоды своих трудов: оживлённые компании мехов, пьющих, беседующих, читающих. Это приносило ни с чем не сравнимую радость.

Взгляд Даи Атласа застыл на паре, неспешно идущей по другой стороне улицы: Винг и Дрифт.

\- Третий день пошёл. Пора бы им уже выбраться на свет праймасов, - ухмыльнулся Экс. Он заходил к ним один раз: тогда до него донеслись низкий стон и звонкий, сладкий крик, сказавшие ему всё, что ему было нужно знать о происходящем за дверью. Навёрстывают упущенное, подумалось ему.

Они нашли свободный столик на другой стороне улицы. Винг погладил Дрифта по плечу и подался ближе, целуя его, прежде чем направиться в зону обслуживания. Дрифт остался стоять, расслабленный и почти растерянный, провожая Винга оптикой, будто запоминая его изящную походку, а затем вздрогнул, приходя в себя, и неловко опустился на стул.

Даи Атлас угрюмо поджал губы.

\- Одолжение, о котором ты просил, было весьма серьёзным.

\- Ты имеешь в виду то, когда я спасал тебя от тебя же самого? – поддел его Экс. У Даи Атласа была весомая причина для негодования, но Экс знал, что в большинстве случаев он впоследствии сожалел о тех моментах, когда его суровость перетекала в жестокость.

Винг вернулся с двумя чашами, торжественным жестом водрузил их на столик и уселся рядом с Дрифтом. А затем, поблёскивая чем-то вроде озорного огонька в оптике, он поднял ногу и перекинул её через колено Дрифта, рассекая пространство между ними торчащим красным лезвием стабилизатора. Это был интимный жест, призванный поставить посторонних в известность о том, что эти двое были близки. А, подумал Экс, так вот как он собирается опровергать те слухи.

Дрифт уставился на него в изумлении. Винг сказал что-то, что с такого расстояния невозможно было разобрать, но последовавший за этим смех был прекрасно слышен: звонкий, весёлый и искренний. А на лице Дрифта – казалось, впервые – расплылась улыбка, нерешительная и скованная.

Даи Атлас отпил из своей чаши, заставив себя провентилировать системы.

\- Полагаю, в таком случае мне придётся оставить всё как есть. Хотя я и опасаюсь последствий, - с точки зрения Даи Атласа, наказание Винга не было доведено до конца, из-за чего имела место несправедливость, дисбаланс.

Если бы только, подумал Экс, всё в мире работало по принципу дебета и кредита. Но Праймас был богом-воителем, а не счетоводом, а Длань Направляющая должна была направлять, а не крушить.

Дрифт наклонился, потянувшись за чашей на маленьком, искусно отделанном металлическом столике, и неуверенно кладя другую руку на бедро Винга, чуть выше колена, запуская пальцы в сплетение деталей сочленения. Ещё одно интимное прикосновение, ещё один жест, соединяющий их.

\- Последствия, - пробормотал Экс. Парочка на другой стороне улицы заметила его и Даи Атласа. В конце концов, они были крупными мехами и их было сложно проглядеть. Винг помахал им. Экс поднял свою чашу в знак приветствия. – Если цель наказаний – изменить линию поведения, Даи Атлас, чего ещё ты можешь желать?

 

 

Конец


End file.
